iamfadfandomcom-20200214-history
IMMASWAMPERT
lAMMUDKIP is a water-type Pokémon that joined the fad in July 2, 2008. Description of the IAM user lAMMUDKIP (Also Mudkip, Muddy, and Kipper) is a 15-year-old Mud Fish Pokémon and is known as an overdramatic user on YouTube. He roleplays as a Mudkip and creates drama sometimes in TheIAmGraveyard, a YouTube stream and roleplaying center for IAMs. Most of Mudkip's jokes usually consist of "Hydro Cannoning", voreing people, and using memes to his advantage of his roleplay. Perhaps the most distinctive feature of Mudkip is his semi-positive attitude. He will usually enter TheIAmGraveyard by sometimes saying "I said what what in the butt" or "Hello". When an IAM leaves the stream, he will say, "kbai". Mudkip is always annoyed with his popularity, thanks to /b/. He claims to have a "darkside" that he will use when he gets pissed, but actually never uses it. The weapons Mudkip uses is his Hydro Cannon, Water Gun, a Nuke, and a Shock Rifle. Since July, Mudkip has made good friends with Paula, Jaraci, Drago, RedTL, and other IAMs. Some facts *Mudkip was infected with the vore virus, a disease that makes you eat IAMs. *Due to an unknown reason, Mudkip was inactive from April 18, 2009 to June 11, 2009. *The I in IAMMUDKIP is actually a lowercase L because the original name was taken. *Mudkip currently holds Moderator status in The IAmGraveyard. *Mudkip is now vore buddies with Drago. Out of character facts : :Mudkip also has a life outside roleplay. He is a 15-year old boy named "Trace Wilson". He lives in Oceanside, California with his grandmother and mom. He takes care of a cat named "Boo", a pretty cool cat. Trace does pretty good in school (Sophomore in high school now). He usually gets B's and C's. Trace currently has a main account on YouTube, "Trace568". In this account, he makes YouTube Poop, YTPMVs, and just plain random stuff. Trace's attitude in real life is that he is a calm, caring boy instead of being an semi-positive meme-obsessed Mudkip. He does pretty well in drawing and has made good friends with teachers during his school life. : : A plea of attention : During August 2008, Mudkip was not getting any attention at the time. So he did a very outrageous thing that actually worked. He pretended to be hacked multiple times, claiming it was from a fake hacker called "Xi". He kept this gig up until September 28, 2008, he revealed that he pretended to be hacked many times because he was repeatedly trolled, and then made his final goodbye. Because of this, his friends were heavily devastated and Mudkip would never be forgotten. However, on October 18, 2008, he returned to YouTube as "MudkipReturns". He also revealed that all this was Trace568's (Mudkip's main account. During this period, Mudkip pretended that Trace568 was a good friend that he met IRL.) plan to stop the Trolling. After this, he was quickly welcomed back by his friends with open arms. : : Discovery of the popular TheIAmGraveyard : After sometime in March 2009, Mudkip decided to reopen his old account, lAMMUDKIP. However, this was when the "Recolor war" was in effect. Since he needed action, he took part of this. Luckily, when the war was over, Mudkip discovered TheIAmGraveyard through Paula and decided to take part in it's fun roleplaying and discussions. Soon after, Mudkip revealed that the "Hacking Plan" was actually fake and was for getting attention. : : Major drama in the IAmGraveyard :: *Mudkip is also a Drama King (is now self-proclaimed King of Drama). His dramatic sides are usually shown when someone makes fun of his large popularity with the internet. Or when he decides to create it from boredom. When someone makes fun of his popularity, Mudkip turns dramatic and goes in a long, butthurt speech of why he hates his popularity. *Another type of drama Mudkip creates is when he takes things in TheIAmGraveyard too seriously. There was one time where he called Claus a "Troll", commenting on Claus's "aggressive" attitude. This caused many people in the stream to get pissed at him. When this type of stuff happens, Mudkip will blame it on his nonexistant brother that he calls "Marshtomp". When he pretended to find out that his "brother" took over, he would take things way too far and close his account, only reopening it later. *In June 27, 2009, Mudkip decided to create drama by telling everyone that he was gonna quit the fad. Everyone thought he was serious. Some didn't think so. Then after a while, Mudkip decided to reveal that it was all a lie and that he did this because he was bored and depressed. : : Quotes/typos : Mudkip is well known for the following quotes/typos: : : *"Kbai." -Mudkip's "goodbye" saying to when someone leaves the stream. People now tend to steal this line. *"'I said what what, in the butt'." - Mudkip's message when entering the stream. It comes from the famous Samwell song "I Said What What (In the Butt)." *"Undefined strikes again!" -This quote refers to a bug in TheIAmGraveyard that IAM users call "Undefined." Undefined can be kicked from the stream or kick someone out. Whenever these two things happen, Mudkip will yell out this quote. *"NO U" -Mudkip tends to use this quote A LOT to people who insult him or to other people. It comes from the old meme "NO U". *"''-''Eats Lollicon''- ''FFFFF, I MEAN LOLLIPOP"' ''-'Mudkip's "epic" typo.'' *"I llo'd." -Another "epic" typo of Mudkip. : Accounts : http://www.youtube.com/user/lAMMUDKIP Mudkip's account. http://www.youtube.com/user/Trace568His main account. : ::: :